HAPPY HAPPY JUICE!
by HamanoAiko
Summary: YouTube Vids I edited to my 'flock' liking! Warthog Training Episode 3 "Mongeese" and I'm On A Boat by The Lonely Island
1. HAPPY JUICE

I swear, Fang's on drugs.

Some person on his blog introduced him to some video called 'Warthog Training', from some video game called Halo. I want to kill them.

"Happy juice." Fang whispered, and I slapped him upside the head. And we all know that works.

"HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY JUICE JUICE JUICE JUICE JUICE JUICE JUICE! HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, I LOVE I LOVE HAPPY HAPPY, I LOVE I LOVE HAPPY HAPPY, I LOVE HAPPY HAPPY JUICE! DO YOU LOVE HAPPY JUICE, CAUSE I DO! I EFFING LOVE HAPPY JUICE! YEEEEEEEAAAAAAH! I LOVE HAPPY JUICE!" he yelled as we walked down the street with the flock. Iggy and Gazzy ate it up, of course. Angel giggled at me, and Nudge slapped both Gaz and Ig.

"Don't encourage him." I muttered. "Please."

"Max. Guess what?" Fang said.

"Happy juice." I replied, sighing.

"HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY JUICE JUICE JUICE JUICE JUICE JUICE JUICE! HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, HAPPY HAPPY JUICE, I LOVE I LOVE HAPPY HAPPY, I LOVE I LOVE HAPPY HAPPY, I LOVE HAPPY HAPPY JUICE! DO YOU LOVE HAPPY JUICE, CAUSE I DO! I EFFING LOVE HAPPY JUICE! YEEEEEEEAAAAAAH! I LOVE HAPPY JUICE!"

Kill me now. Please. Make it quick and painless.

To get to video: type in on the url thingy(without '(' and ')' s): (www.)tinyurl(.com)/cvguaq

Happy Juice Song: 3:53-4:39


	2. I'm On A Boat

My Max Ride Rendition of I'm On A Boat By Lonely Island

Definately rated T for some really bad language, make this your warning.

Disclaimer: Don't own Max or Lonely Island song... it would rock, though!

(For some odd reason, I made Iggy T-Pain...)

[I had diet coke again....]

**Eating Cereal**

Max: Oo! Look! I got the prize inside!... Whoa, a free boat-ride for 6! Hmmm... Who should I take?

**Lonely Island, T-Pain, and the flock smile, nicely**

Max: Fang...

Fang: Yessss...

Nudge: **rolls eyes**

Max: Nudge...

Nudge: YAY!

Max: Ella...

Ella: Heehee.

Max: Gazzy...

Gazzy: Woot!

Max: And... Iggy.

**Everyone else frowns and leaves**

Iggy: Shortayyyy

Max: Aww shit

Nudge: Get your towels ready it's about to go down

Iggy: yeah, yeah

Fang: Everybody in the place hit the fuckin deck

Iggy: shorty, yeah

Max: But stay on your motherfuckin toes

Gazzy: We runnin this, let's go

Iggy: Eh,

Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella: I'm on a boat

Iggy: I'm on a boat

Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella: I'm on a boat

Iggy: I'm on a boat

Gazzy, Nudge: Everybody look at me cause I'm sailin on a boat

Iggy: sailin on a boat

Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella: I'm on a boat

Iggy: I'm on a boat

Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella: I'm on a boat

Max, Fang, Ella: Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin boat

Iggy: boat, yeah

Ella: I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me. Straight flowin on a boat on the deep blue sea. Bustin five knots, wind whippin out my coat. You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat.

Max: Take a picture, trick

Iggy: trick

Max: I'm on a boat, bitch

Iggy: bitch

Max: We drinking Santana champ, cause it's so crisp

Iggy: crisp

Max: I got my swim trunks, and my flippie-floppies. I'm flippin burgers, you at Kinko's straight flippin copies

Fang: I'm ridin on a dolphin, doin flips and shit. The dolphin's splashin, gettin e'rybody all wet. But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets. I'm on a boat motherfucker, don't you ever forget.

Gazzy: I'm on a boat and, it's goin fast and

Nudge: I got a nautical themed pashmina afghan

Gazzy: I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo

Nudge: If you're on the shore, then you're sho' not me-oh

Max: Get the fuck up, this boat is REAL!!!

Max, Fang, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy: Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker

Iggy: motherfucker

Max, Fang, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy: Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker

Iggy: motherfucker

Max, Fang, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy: I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker

Iggy: yeah

Max, Fang, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy: This boat engine make noise, motherfucker

Max, Ella: Hey ma, if you could see me now

Iggy: see me now

Max, Ella: Arms spread wide on the starboard bow

Iggy: starboard bow

Max, Ella: Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow

Iggy: moon somehow

Max, Ella: Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible

Iggy: Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat.

Max: Let's go!

Iggy: It's a big blue watery road, yeah. Poseidon, look at me, oh

Max: all hands on deck

Iggy: Never thought I'd see the day. When a big boat comin my way. Believe me when I say, I fucked a mermaid! **Points to Ella (heehee)**

Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella: I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat!

Gazzy, Nudge: Everybody look at me cause I'm sailin on a boat

Iggy: Whoahhh

Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella: I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat!

Iggy: Sha-sha-shorty

Max, Fang, Ella: Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin boat

Iggy: Shorty, yeah yeah yeahhh

..::Cassi::.


End file.
